Silhouette Serenade
by Incognito 101
Summary: They say that everyone deserves a second chance, and she’s willing to give it to him…even if he is a Pirate… Anzu x Marik, Anzu x Bakura?


**Silhouette Serenade**

**Incognito 101**

**.x.0.x.0.x.**

**Hello!**

_ Hello all, and thank you for clicking on my fic's title…or something like that…well, this is my first _**Yu-Gi-Oh****YuGiOh****YGO**_ fic, and I'm allowing _**YOU**_, the _**READER**_, choose the pairing. (Okay, well, it's pretty cliché since it seems like quite a few fics are like that, but I think it's cool that the readers choose which coupling they like…even if I disagree with the final result _**X-D**_. ) Well, this fic, you choose between ( _**Bakura****Yami Bakura****Not Ryou**_) and _**( Marik****Yami Malik****Yami Marik****Not Malik**_), this happens to be a _**Pirate**_ fic, somewhat like _**Pirates of the Caribbean ( ****©Disney**_) minus a haunted ship with black sails and a medallion thing that was found by a girl…and all that stuff. Kay? _

_ However, it does include a rather…_**rambunctious**_ (Meaning _**Boisterous**_ and _**disorderly**_.)Group of pirates, who have—ah I'm going to ruin the whole story if I continue rambling. _

_ Now, before I begin, I will have to go over a few things with you, the reader..._

**Title: **Silhouette Serenade

**Rating: M** for **MATURE **(_Despite the fact I'm only _**14**_…I shouldn't even be making a Mature fic. It's only rated this for…the language of Pirates. I mean, come on, you don't expect them to just lounge about and sip tea discussing the weather do you?_)

**Coupling: **Bakura x Anzu/Marik x Anzu—Don't Like? **DON'T READ**!

**Characters: **Bakura, Anzu, Marik, Malik, Ryou, and pretty much every other character in Yu-Gi-Oh _(minus the lesser-value characters, such as _**Rex Raptor**_ and _**Weevil**_ –sorry any fans- uhm, you know, _**Bandit Keith**_ –sorry if these are _**ANYONE'S**_ favorite characters, I have nothing against them.) _

**Summary (Full): **They say that everyone deserves a second chance, and she's willing to give it to him…even if he is a Pirate… (**Anzu x Marik/Bakura? ) **

**ANOTHER FEW WARNINGS/NOTES**

_ I am _**EXTREMELY**_ sorry if _**ANY**_ of the Characters are _**OOC**_. That will tend to happen here and there, please try and go with the flow. I will try and update as much as possible but please don't hassle me. Of course, I might end up slacking off, but I will keep on writing reminders to myself, and _**I WILL NOT**_, I repeat, _**WILL NOT**_ leave this fic in the dust, unless something _**REALLY**_ devastating/Important happens. As of now someone really important to me is suffering from Cancer and she is not doing too well, I know, horrible time to start a fic, right? I suppose this fic is just taking my mind off of things. _**:-)**

_ Now, another thing, I make mistakes. I admit it. Spelling mistakes, a few errors here and there, please don't get angry and send a review saying: "_**GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND LEARN TO SPELL!**_" and so on and so fourth, you get it_**. ;-)**_ But I trust you guys not to do that anyway. _

_ Now, if you kindly would take notice to the title... _

** AH-HA**

_ It's a song title from one of my _**FAVORITE**_ songs by _**VENDETTA RED**_. Check it out sometime. _

_ Now, I'll get started and leave you all alone to read at your leisure, but remember, don't be afraid to review! I don't bite; I'm usually very nice, I'm sorry if I gave you a bad first-impression, I occasionally tend to do that. Any ideas, anything at all, send it to me! Try not to be too harsh though, _**X-0, X-D **_and now, without further adieu, I start the Chapters! This is just the introductory Chapter, with this I will have a few paragraphs on Piracy, (From a _**VERY**_ good website, by my _**Philosophy and World Religions Teacher****Mr. Alex Morgan**_, send me an e-mail for the site.) I will also use this chapter for you to send in your votes for which coupling you prefer, I will tally up the points and by the 3rd/4th chapter I will have the final couple. _

_Thanks much, and don't forget to_** REVIEW**

**Incognito 101**

**.x.0.x.0.x.**

**Disclaimer: **Uhm…I don't own this Introduction on Pirates, IT'S NOT MINE, and I also don't own ANY of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters, it's just fun to play around with them…

(**Incognito 101 gets hit with multiple pieces of wood carried by the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters**.)

**X-0**

(**Now she gets pummeled by Weevil, Rex and Bandit Keith for saying that they were the lesser-valued characters**.)

**X-0**

…enjoy… (**She collapses.**)

**.x.0.x.0.x.**

**Who or What were Pirates?**

** Pirates **were sea robbers. They were gangs of lawless men—not to mention _Women_—who attacked ships in the hope of finding riches among the vast cargo. There have probably always been **Pirates** sailing the oceans of the world. The **Ancient Greeks** were troubled by them. There are even some **Pirates** still lurking around today. In the seas of the **Far East**, they used fast, inflatable boats to attack unsuspecting ships.

However, the important and rather infamous (or Famous, whichever you prefer) were found during the sixteenth, seventeenth and eighteenth centuries. After **North** and **South America** were discovered, many made the long and perilous journeys from the **Americas** to **Europe**, back and fourth in a never-ending cycle. Their holds were full with plenty of tempting goodies—all worth stealing.

Sometimes the **Pirates** would be lucky. There would be valuable items on board, such as: Gold, chests of money, even precious stones still valuable today. Even if there were little of these treasures, the Pirate crew could always sell the cargo—usually containing silk, cattle and timber.

The **Pirates** were just as you imagined them—well, just as you imagined most of them, tough, rowdy, brutal and mercilessly cruel. Though, perhaps, in the back in their minds they had a little, soft dream.

That dream was to get as rich as fast as possible just so they could go back home and settle down. Most likely they wanted a nice little house on the shore with chickens scratching in the yard.

Not to mention about the 6 of their many wives all together living in harmony with him.

Not many of them made it to that dream. A life of violence usually ended in violence.

There weren't many **Pirates** who died in there bed.

There were **Pirates**, however, who did perish in the **gallows**. (**1**)

**.x.0.x.0.x.**

** Ah!**

_ Well there you go. I hope my Philosophy/World Religions teacher finds out about them. But then again he is totally cool with this stuff. _

_ That's why everyone wants to be in his class._ **:-D **_Okay, so, you know, _**READ, REVIEW AND VOTE**

_ Thanks much! _

_ Peace and Love, _

**Incognito 101 / Meg **

**.x.0.x.0.x.**

**(1)Gallows**: A device usually consisting of two upright posts supporting a crossbeam from which a noose is suspended and used for execution by hanging/an execution by hanging.

**.x.0.x.0.x.**


End file.
